


Pillow Talk

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know how Benny does it, but even his coffee is some kind of culinary masterpiece. And it’s ten times better served in bed, the morning after a solid night of… well. “I could get used to waking up like this,” Dean sighs happily. [<a href="http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/78609249345/">from tumblr</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did for Jess at [dailydeanbenny](http://dailydeanbenny.tumblr.com/post/78469337403/) based on a slightly NSFW picture (at the end of the fic!)

  
Dean is woken by the sound of curtains being yanked open, the glare of sunlight piercing mercilessly through his closed eyelids. Grabbing the pillow he was sleeping on he covers his face with a pitiful groan.

“Good morning to you too,” Benny chuckles.

“Is it morning _already?_ ” Dean whines into the pillow. He’s never spent the whole night at Benny’s before, but they only _just_ went to sleep a couple hours ago. “That’s so not fair,” he grumbles.

“Aw I know, sugar,” Benny croons sympathetically, “That’s why I brought you some coffee.”

Dean feels the bed dip as Benny slides back in beside him, the pillow slowly being pulled away from his face. He petulantly tries to hang on to it for second, but as soon as he gets a whiff of said coffee, the battle is lost.

“Thanks,” Dean mumbles sleepily, still pouting and squinting against the light as he accepts the steaming mug. Benny’s eyes are full of amused mirth as he hands it over.

“Better?” he asks as Dean swallows some of the brew down.

“Mmmm,” Dean moans appreciatively, nodding. Dean doesn’t know how Benny does it, but even his coffee is some kind of culinary masterpiece. And it’s ten times better served in bed, the morning after a solid night of… well. “I could get used to waking up like this,” Dean sighs happily.

“So could I,” Benny murmurs softly. And there’s something in Benny’s voice when he says it, something Dean feels in the weight of Benny’s gaze on his face, that sparks something warm and hopeful in his stomach.

But by the time Dean works up the nerve to raise his eyes, Benny’s gaze has already moved on, sweeping across Dean’s naked body with a grinning leer. “Yeah… _Definitely_ could get used to this,” Benny drawls.

Dean snorts, smacking Benny upside the head with his pillow.

And the ensuing wrestling match leads to another round of… well, you know.

Years after Benny finally musters the courage to ask him to move in, Dean still remembers that first morning together in vivid detail, every time he sees the coffee stains on their carpet.

  
_~ fin_

 

  
Slightly NSFW picture ahead!

  
  


  
And in case you missed the pimpage, this was originally a submission to [dailydeanbenny](http://dailydeanbenny.tumblr.com/post/78469337403/), an adorable blog by Jess that will make you love this pairing <3


End file.
